


Pleasuring the Sultan

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Sultan Anthony Stark loves consort Peter Parker.





	Pleasuring the Sultan

Anthony Stark ruled over the Ottoman Empire in its Golden Age. They were wealthy, had food, no war, making discoveries, and, well, thriving. The news of the Sultan allowing intercourse between people of the same gender came as a shock to the people. That is, until they saw his favorite consort. His name was Peter, and he was pale, thin, and quite attractive. And Anthony took him everywhere.

Back inside the palace, Peter was perched on Anthony's lap, much to the dismay of the other consorts. They were constantly jealous of him, causing Anthony to become over protective of him and not let him out of site. Peter even slept in the same bed as him, which was unheard of.

Alone in their room, Anthony draped the boy in expensive silks and decorated him in fine jewels. Peter was his little play thing, and Anthony took full pleasure in knowing that. But Peter wasn’t there to look pretty. Anthony often liked to pleasure Peter. He loved how good he could make Peter feel. The first time Anthony met with Peter, he took things very slowly and gently. Anthony worked three fingers into him using coconut oil as lubricant.

"Come sit on my face."

"Yes Sultan."

Peter lowered himself onto Anthony's face. The older man licked tentatively at his hole, drawing a small whimper from him. Anthony hummed in appreciation at the taste of the coconut on the boy's skin. Peter squirmed as Anthony worked his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Peter gasped at the wet heat of the Sultan's tongue in him.

"You taste so good."

Peter whined.

"Please, my Sultan.”

Anthony gently removed the boy from his face. He flipped them over so that he was laying on top of the consort, almost in a protective manner.

"You don't understand Peter. You really don't."

"Don't understand what, my Sultan?”

Anthony knew that he had already fallen in love with the boy from first sight. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it just yet. So he shook his head and returned to pleasuring Peter. 

He slid himself into Peter, both letting out small moans. Tony rocked his hips into Peter's as he leaned down to kiss him. Anthony kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone. Slow, sweet, passionate. He tried to show his love for the boy through the kiss.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too, my Sultan.”

Peter pulled his head back down to kiss him again. He raked his hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Peter moaned into the kiss.

"I can feel you start to shake, love. Are you feeling good from me?"

"Yes! It feels so good, my Sultan"

"Are you going to show me?"

"Yes, Sultan! Anything for you!"

Anthony moved his hips fast against Peter, trying to bring him to an orgasm.

"Cum for me, my love. Show me how good you feel."

Peter moaned and came all over both himself and Anthony. The older man pulled out and came in the puddle that was Peter's cum. He laid grabbed a wet cloth from the night stand and wiped Peter off before laying down next to him. Peter cuddled into his chest, inhaling his sent.

"I love you, Peter. I knew that I did from the first time I ever saw you."

"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
